If This is Austin
by RecklessSummerNights
Summary: A songfic to Blake Shelton's song. Trory. Oneshot.


AN: Just a quick songfic. Not quite sure if the rating is T but that's what I'm putting it at. Just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. As for If this is Austin...that's Blake Shelton's. Not mine either.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tristan POV_**

I stared at the phone almost willing it to ring. I was waiting for her to call. She's been gone forever. Or at least it feels like forever without her. She wanted space. I wasn't good enough for her or something. Damn her.

She'd gotten a job offer in Texas. I knew she'd hate Texas. Heat and dust, two things that she couldn't stand. I knew she couldn't stand them but she hadn't listened to me. Instead she'd informed me that she needed a break and she'd gone. Damn her.

Yet here I am pining over her. Sitting here trying to use mental telepathy so that she'll call me. I know it won't work but I miss her. So badly. I loved her. I tried not to. I tried not to get attatched. But three years ago when we'd met again at a party thrown by her grandmother, I fell hard.

I'd thought everything was fine. But she'd left. Apparently everything wasn't fine. But I still loved her. She said she'd call eventually so I figured she would. I looked at the glass of Coke in my hand and threw it at the wall. I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. Damn that girl. Damn her for making me fall in love with her. Damn her for making me wait. Damn her for making me go soft after so many years of being a player. Damn her, damn her, damn her. I love her.

_She left without leaving a number_

_Said she'd needed to clear her mind_

_He'd figured she'd gone back to Austin_

_Cause she talked about it all the time_

_**RORY POV**_

I missed him. So badly. I stared at the phone and then the picture of him I'd placed on the table. He was so good looking. I loved him so much and I couldn't remember for the life of me why I'd left.

Maybe because I'd gotten too attatched. Maybe because he was so handsome, caring, and grown up all of a sudden. How wonderful he was to me after I'd kissed him at grandma's party. He could've turned me away. But he didn't.

Later that night, as we sat on the couch watching The Breakfast Club, he brushed my hair out of my face and I think I fell in love instantly. I was a goner. Damn him.

Damn him for making me fall for him so badly. I'd never cared about Dean or Jess this much. Or Logan either. Only Tristan. It'd always been Tristan. Always. Why did I think I could change that? Damn me. Damn me for being so stupid.

I picked up the phone and pressed my fingers to the buttons, dialing the familiar number, waiting as it rang three times and then I hear his amazingly sexy voice come through the line and I missed him even more.

_It was almost a year before she called him up_

_3 rings and an answering machine is what she heard_

_"If you're calling about the car, I sold it_

_If this is Tuesday night, I'm bowling_

_If you got something to sell, You're wasting your time, I'm not buying_

_If it's anybody else, Wait for the tone, You know what to do_

_P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you"_

_The telephone fell to the counter_

_She heard but she couldn't believe_

_What kind of man would hang on that long?_

_What kind of love that must be?_

The phone hitting the counter loudly jolted her back to reality and she hit the off button. Tristan still loved her. She didn't deserve that at all after what she'd done to him. After how she'd left. But he still loved her. And he was willing to tell the world, or at least anyone who called him, how much he loved her. Damn him for being so damn amazing. And she wanted to be back.

_She waited 3 days and then she tried again_

_She didn't know what she'd say but she heard three rings and then..._

_"If it's Friday Night, I'm at the ball game_

_And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain,_

_I'm headed out to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend long_

_But I'll call you back when I get home, on Sunday afternoon_

_And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you"_

_Well this time she left her number_

_But not another word_

Rory hung up the phone and sighed with relief. He changed his outgoing message but still put her in it. She was amazed and suddenly couldn't wait until Sunday. Sunday afternoon, she had the cordless phone in hand, willing it to ring even though she knew she didn't deserve it.

_**Tristan POV**_

I dropped my duffel bag on the floor after a weekend with a few of my friends. We'd been up at a cabin playing poker and getting wasted all weekend. A good escape from my Rory consumed thoughts.

The red light on my machine was blinking and I hit the play button. I grabbed my bag and headed back to the bedroom to start putting away my clothes, straining to hear the messages.

"Hey Jess, it's Mark. Give me a call."

"Um. 618-554-1028"

The razor in my hand crashed to the floor and bounced across the wood. I could hear another message playing in the background but I didn't pay attention. She hadn't said much, but it was her. And was that a phone number? She wanted a call? I couldn't believe it. I hoped it was something good. I couldn't stand being let down again. Or having her call to ask me to send her some of her books or something. Only one way to find out I guess. I picked up the phone and replayed the message to call her back.

_And then she waited by the phone on Sunday evening _

_And this is what he heard_

_"If you're calling about my heart, It's still yours_

_I should've listened to it a little more_

_Then it wouldn't have taken me so long_

_To know where I belong_

_And by the way, Boy,_

_This is no machine you're talking to_

_Can't ya tell? This is Austin, And I still love you"_

"Really?" His voice cracked slightly.

"Yeah."She whispered. "I was so stupid, Tristan."

"No, Baby. Don't worry about it."

His voice was so familiar. She couldn't help but smile, "God, I love you, Tristan. I miss you so bad. I'm coming home."

"Don't give up the job for me. I'll come down there. My dad and the business will just have to live with it."

She shook her head and smiled, "You were right, as usual. I hate it here. It's too damn hot and there's dirt and dust everywhere. And everyone talks so freaking slow. I have to repeat myself like twelve times to be understood. I'm coming home, dammit."

"Good." Was all he said but she could tell he was happy.

"You'll pick me up at the airport?"

"Call me to let me know when your flight comes in."

"I will."She smiled. "I better go. Call mom and tell her whats going on. You know."

"Yeah." He smiled and his eyes slid shut, savoring her voice for those last seconds.

"Well, um, bye."

"I love you." He finally replied. It'd been so easy saying it into the machine but when it came to her, he always froze up.

She bit back a squeal, feeling like a thirteen year old girl, giddy and in love, "I love you! Bye!"

"Bye."

They both hung up with smiles on their faces. They were going to be together and it would all be okay. They each sat down and remembered what had happened the night they'd met for the second time and wondered, hoped that this time when she showed up, they would end up the same way. Tangled together in Tristan's bed, their bed, forever, letting the world go on around them.

* * *

AN: So just a quick one shot I wrote. I know it doesn't fit the song perfectly but I love the song and I love Trory. So send me some reviews. Let me know what you liked and didn't like! I always appreciate it! Thanks guys! 

Mellie


End file.
